Thirst
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Shizuo didn't want to give Izaya the satisfaction, but he was so very, very thirsty. Shizaya fluff.


The whistle blew again, signaling the start of another round. Shizuo stopped in mid-step, panting slightly from all of the running drills that the class did before actually playing anything. Sighs of relief spread like a wave over some other students, and the small group of teens jogged into the center of the football field to await further instruction. Shizuo walked in leisurely with Shinra at his side; luckily the bespectacled brunette was too out of breath to babble. The blond glared at his gym classmate, and enemy, Izaya Orihara from across the field, who waved back at him with a childish smirk.

As the group finally quieted down, the coach spoke with a booming voice over the students, giving directions on who was sitting out for the first round of—what were they playing? Oh,—soccer and who was on the field. The hefty coach jabbed a stern finger at Shizuo, "You, Blue Team, play second round," the order came quickly and with finality, so Shizuo shuffled over to the benches to sit out and wait for his round to begin. Shinra wheezed out a form of goodbye, as he was playing in the first round, and struggled to walk over to where Izaya and Kadota were standing, despite being on the opposite team.

The coach dismissed the circle to get a quick drink of water from water bottles, if they brought any, before starting the game. It was _then_ that Shizuo _really_ wished he had remembered to bring some, and he grit his teeth as Izaya downed his bottle tauntingly in front of Shizuo, smiling the entire time and _knowing_ that the blond was watching with frustration. Izaya shuffled over to Shizuo, with Shinra clinging onto Kadota for support behind him. "Ne, Shizu-chan, aren't you thirsty?" Izaya prompted, gesturing with the bottle of water in his hand, liquid sloshing temptingly from within. And innocent grin was plastered to the brunette's face, but Shizuo saw the amusement flickering across his eyes.

"Go to hell," Shizuo grunted, waving the Red Team member off, "I'd rather eat mud than use the same water bottle as _you_." Izaya looked skeptically at Shizuo, before shrugging dramatically and placing his bottle down on the bench near Shizuo suggestively. "All right~ Whatever you say, Shizu-chan, but you can at least make sure that no one else touches it while I'm playing." Izaya turned and walked dismissively away from Shizuo, smirking though the blond couldn't see. Shizuo scoffed, but made no move to rid himself of the water bottle's presence. The whistle rang out once more, and Shinra audibly groaned as Red and Blue faced off for soccer.

Shizuo watched the game. Then he thought of water. He watched the game some more…and snuck a glance at the water bottle. He turned away stubbornly, he wasn't about to give in to Izaya. So, Shizuo continued forcing his eyes to stay focused on the field while his mind kept wandering in the direction of the water bottle.

He was so very, _very_ thirsty.

—No one's watching…it's not like he'd know anyway…you could just say someone else drank it, since it isn't _your_ problem to watch his stuff an—NO! You will _not_ give into Izaya, you do not need that water, no matter how much you want it, and no matter how good it looks right now…just sitting there…all alone…

His throat ached more than before, and Shizuo licked his lips with desire.

Shizuo glanced anxiously around his part of the field, and all the other students sitting out were either preoccupied with each other or the game, none would bother wasting attention on Shizuo and Izaya's water bottle. The blond's nerves prickled, a mental war swirling in his head over the innocent water sitting not even two feet away.

He was so, _so_ thirsty.

Shizuo looked out to the field again, taking the utmost precaution to ensure that no stray eyes were watching and—he grabbed the bottle in a flash, unscrewing the lid at record speed, and chugging most of the contents down relentlessly. Shizuo breathed heavily, pride swelled in his chest—he had done it! What was he so worried about? The blond was about to laugh the whole thing off, before a chilling voice made him pale and sent a shiver down his spine;

"You know, _Shizu_-_chan_, you just kissed me indirectly."

* * *

**A/N: I'm thirsty now...**


End file.
